


Let Me Tell You: This Is All Real

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gansey loves everyone basically, Gansey you break my fucking heart, Gansey you're a freak we love you, M/M, you'll find your dead Welsh boyfriend one day Gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of Richard Gansey III. Being a musical account of this weirdo and his feelings about dead Welsh kings, his cabal of freaks, and Henrietta (his intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You: This Is All Real

[download .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t3ueet4ov4ny8c1/let%20me%20tell%20you.rar?dl=0) // [listen on 8tracks ](https://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/let-me-tell-you-this-is-all-real)

Radical Face - Glory // Final Fantasy - Many Lives -> 49 MP // My Life Story - Claret // Thomas Newman - Angels In America (Main Title)  // Dead Can Dance - Fortune Presents Gifts Not According To The Book // Sufjan Stevens - All Of The Trees of the Field Will Clap Their Hands // Patrick Wolf - Theseus // Regina Spektor - Us // The Rescues - Stranger Keeper // Bertie Blackman - White Owl // Emily Jane White - The Demon // Aneurin Barnard - Love Reign O'er Me (Cover) // Rilo Kiley - Hail To Whatever You Found In The Sunlight That Surrounds You // Tom McRae - Draw Down the Stars // Chris Thile - This Is All Real // Jocelyn Pook - Gaze of the Berber // Simon & Garfunkel - Canticle (Scarborough Fair) // Bell X1 - Heartlands (Cover) // Patrick Wolf - Idumea (Traditional)  
  
 **1\. Radical Face - Glory**  
 _But I was blessed with bad eyes_  
 _There's a lot that I miss but I don't mind, I'm not that old_  
 _I'll find out what broke me soon enough_  
  
 **2\. Final Fantasy - Many Lives - > 49 MP**  
 _I picture a man who lives in the past_  
 _He keeps a book of photographs_  
 _Of his younger self, clairvoyant self_  
 _(Son you should - invest!)_  
  
 **3\. My Life Story - Claret**  
 _I see the claret stained your cheeks - it won't come out_  
 _Claret is pouring in your mouth_  
 _Through your heart, out your wounds_  
  
 **4\. Thomas Newman - Angels In America (Main Theme)**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **5\. Dead Can Dance - Fortune Presents Gifts Not According To The Book**  
 _What various paths are followed in distributing honours and possessions_?  
 _She gives awards to some and penitent's cloaks to others_  
 _When you expect whistles it's flutes_  
 _When you expect flutes it's whistles_  
  
 **6\. Sufjan Stevens - All Of The Trees of the Field Will Clap Their Hands**  
 _And I am joining all my thoughts to you_  
 _And I'm preparing every part for you_  
 _I heard from the trees a great parade_  
 _And I heard from the hills a band was made_  
  
 **7\. Patrick Wolf - Theseus**  
 _Why no surrender to your lover?_  
 _Or to the dead ends of the maze?_  
 _With all your life yet to discover_  
 _A black sail billows, the sun hits your blade_  
 _And you are hungry, you are hungry for you_  
  
 **8\. Regina Spektor - Us**  
 _We're living in a den of thieves_  
 _Rummaging for answers in the pages_  
 _Living in a den of thieves_  
 _And it's contagious, and it's contagious_  
  
 **9\. The Rescues - Stranger Keeper**  
 _I'm waiting for the final storm_  
 _The warning song of the meadow lark_  
 _We are proud, then we're gone_  
 _We sing along in the dark_  
  
 **10\. Bertie Blackman - White Owl**  
 _My white owl, he has so many faces_  
 _Inside in different places he wants to go_  
 _And my white owl, his feathers are so icy_  
 _Soft but sharp, they cut through anything at all_  
 _But he loves to run, he loves to run, he loves to run_  
 _My white owl - he loves to fly, but he was born to run_  
  
 **11\. Emily Jane White - The Demon**  
 _You seem like you've always been_  
 _Wrote a book that's already been read -_  
 _And if there was a beast would you hold him?_  
 _And be a doctor by his side?_  
  
 **12\. Aneurin Barnard - Love Reign O'er Me (Cover)**  
 _On the dry and dusty road_  
 _The nights we spend apart alone_  
 _I need to get back home to cool cool rain_  
 _I can't sleep and I lay and I think_  
 _The night is hot and black as ink_  
  
 **13\. Rilo Kiley - Hail To Whatever You Found In The Sunlight That Surrounds You**  
 _Hail to those who have come from the sunlight that surrounds you_  
 _Hail to whatever you’ve found in the sunlight that surrounds you_  
 _Pretend all the good things are for you_  
 _Pretend all the good things are for me, too_  
 _And the weather changes not halfway between your house and mine_  
  
 **14\. Tom McRae - Draw Down The Stars**  
 _Picture you by the ocean_  
 _Picture me coughing into my sleeve_  
 _Like a snake eating snake you confuse me_  
 _Who's killer? Who's captive? Who's free?_  
  
 **15\. Chris Thile - This Is All Real**  
 _I shut my eyes, flew, and hit a brick wall_  
 _That wasn't in the deal_  
 _So if you're still there, let me tell you:_  
 _This is all real_  
  
 **16\. Jocelyn Pook - Gaze of the Berber**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **17\. Simon & Garfunkel - Canticle (Scarborough Fair)**  
 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt (On the side of a hill in the deep forest green)_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme (Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested brown)_  
 _Without no seams nor needle work (Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain)_  
 _Then she'll be a true love of mine (Sleeps unaware of the clarion call)_  
  
 **18\. Bell X1 - Heartlands (Cover)**  
 _In this heartland, in this heartland soil, in this heartland_  
 _Heaven knows this is a heartland_  
 _See the sun rise over her skin_  
 _She feels like water in my hand_  
 _Freeway like a river cuts through this land_  
 _Into the side of love, like a burning spear_  
 _And the poison rain brings a flood of fear_  
 _Through the ghost-ranch hills_  
  
 **19\. Patrick Wolf - Idumea (Traditional)**  
 _And am I born to die? To lay this body down?_  
 _And must my trembling spirit fly into a world unknown?_  
 _A land of deepest shade, unpierced by human thought_  
 _The dreary regions of the dead where all things are forgot?_


End file.
